Safe
by AlwaysAgustD
Summary: A BTS FANFIC: Min Hana's older brother has always been protective and possessive over her, but recently it has gotten out of hand. What happened to the brother she used to know? Something is wrong. She knows there is. Will Hana be able to save herself, and the ones she loves, before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Ow…" Min Hana groaned. She sat on her now filthy spring dress, next to her scratched bike. The wheels spun feebly as her bike lied discarded on its side. A small trickle of blood ran down her leg where she had cut it.  
"Hana!" Yoongi, her older brother skidded to a stop on his bike in front of her. "This is my fault! I shouldn't have ridden ahead." He said as he kneeled next to her, face full of worry.

"No, it's my fault for being stupid and not looking where I was going." Hana winced as Yoongi touched her knee.

"Can you walk?" he asked. Hana nodded and got to her feet. Her dress was freshly torn in two places and she could spot a bruise forming on her thigh. _Just great, this dress was new too, _she thought, brushing herself off.

"We have to get you home! Did you break anything? Are you sure you're alright?" Yoongi said, frantically looking her up and down.

"Yoongi, calm down! I'm fine. I can run home and change, while you go-" She was silenced by the harsh gaze Yoongi gave her.

"_I'm _taking you home. And you're going to _stay _there and rest." Hana opened her mouth to protest but Yoongi quickly grabbed both of their bikes and began wheeling them back towards her house. Sighing, Hana followed slowly. They were supposed to be meeting up with their friend Jungkook that afternoon, but now, all because of her clumsiness, she wouldn't be able to see him. Yoongi shared a dorm with all the members so he was able to see them every day, but she lived in her own house that was a little distance from them. They were also constantly working and monitored, so visits were extremely limited.

Once they reached the doorstep of her house, Yoongi tossed the bikes aside and herded Hana inside.

"Seriously Yoongi, I'm fine." She grumbled, waving him off. Ignoring her, he grabbed a blanket and a box of Band-Aids. Turning to face her, he said,

"Rest here for today. I'll tell Jungkook where you are, and you better not leave without telling me. Just-just don't make me worry about you ok?" Yoongi's voice cracked slightly, making Hana smile.

"We've talked about this before Yoongi. You don't need to protect me against the world. I'm an adult now, I can take care of myself. Plus, I'm never able to see Jungkook or the guys anymore! I can sit here and watch TV, or hang out with you any old day. _I miss them_, you've got to understand that." Hana thought she saw, for a split second, something dark flash in Yoongi's face. _Must just be a trick of the light, _she reassured herself. Turning his back on her, Yoongi strode to the door.

"I'll tell Jungkook that you couldn't come." He muttered. Before Hana could say another word, he slipped through the front door, and slammed it behind him. Hana sat on the couch, stunned by Yoongi's harsh departure. He almost never got mad at her! She heard a small rustling noise on the other side of her door. Silence fell, then a small _click _sounded.

Yoongi had locked her in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hana rolled over in her bed to stare drowsily at her alarm clock. _10:38? Yoongi still hasn't come back to unlock my door…_Letting out a huge yawn, she buried her face in her pillow, losing herself in thought. _I hate it when he gets like this. This is the first time he's ever locked me in! I can't believe he switched my lock without me knowing. I get that he simply wants what's best for me, but this is getting out of hand! If only he would listen to me…if only…I could…_

_Brrriiinnggg! Brrriiinnggg! _

Hana sat up, suddenly wide awake, and snatched her phone from her bedside table. However, the contact didn't say Yoongi, it read: **Kookie Oppa**. Smiling to herself she clicked accept on the FaceTime. Jungkook's face popped up on her phone screen,

"Hey Hana! Sorry if I woke you up."

"Nah, you're fine. I thought you were Yoongi…where is he? Is he okay?" Jungkook's smile faded a bit, causing Hana to feel a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach. He was silent for a moment, then gave a tiny cough.

"To be honest, I'm worried about him. When we met up, and I asked him how you were, he seemed very tense. He hardly said a word to me for the rest of the day. Plus, he skipped dinner and went straight to bed early. Have you two fought or something?"

"Not exactly…you know how protective he is over me right?"

"Of course I do, we are hardly able to see you anymore." Jungkook said, flopping unto his bed and putting to phone closer to his face. "Tell me what's going on." Hana sighed,

"Ugh, where do I start? First of all, recently he's gotten more and more quiet and distant, second, he switched my lock without my knowledge, and third he took my house key and locked me in!" Jungkook sat up quickly at her words.

"Hold on, he locked you into your own house?"

"Yeah. He just needs to accept the fact that he can't mother me forever; I'm an adult. I'm not a pet he needs to take constant care of!"

"I see…do you feel restrained, in a way? Pressured? Trapped? A need to escape?" Jungkook asked, blinking rapidly. Hana paused for moment,

"Uh, I guess…yeah." Jungkook nodded, biting his lip. Hana watched him closely, _I wonder what he's thinking. _Just then, scuffling noises sounded from Jungkook's side, making him glance up quickly.

"Hey JK! I came in to see who you were talking to." Someone shoved Jungkook aside, and Hana was delighted to see Jin's face beaming at her. "Oh, hey Hana! When are you _finally _going to come visit us?" He said, pulling an exaggerated pouty expression.

"I'm not sure." She chuckled. Jin had a special way of making her laugh, especially when she was stressed. "Hopefully soon though. I miss you guys."

"We all miss you too!" Jungkook said, pushing himself back into the frame. Jin grabbed a bag of chips from Jungkook's desk, and settled himself down.

"So, what's going on?" He asked, rummaging in the bag. Jungkook snatched a chip from Jin and groaned.

"Yoongi's having a fit. He locked Hana in her house." Jin took a moment to register what Jungkook had said, then started choking on a chip he had just tossed into his mouth. Rolling his eyes, Jungkook pounded him on the back till he coughed it up.

"W-wait, what now?"

"Yoongi got upset because I fell off my bike today and didn't want to listen to him, so he locked me in. I didn't realize that he'd reversed my lock till today." Hana explained.

"You have a key though, don't you?"

"He took it with him." She grumbled. Jin scratched his chin and shrugged.

"Just climb out of your window tomorrow then. You can come here and get your key. Or we can just go into Yoongi's room and get it for you. This isn't-" Hana held up her hand to silence Jin.

"Don't do anything, please."

"Why-"

"Jin, listen to me. I know Yoongi, he needs to have time to work it out. If you get involved it will just make it worse, trust me. And me leaving my house is out of the question. That will just upset him even more." Jin nodded, frowning slightly.

"If you say so…keep us updated okay? We'll just continue to encourage him over here. Don't worry, everything will be okay." It felt good to Hana to know that this wasn't affecting her relationship with them. They were still there, her good friends, helping out her and Yoongi.

"Thanks a lot guys. I should get to bed now, goodnight!" she said, giving them a little wave.

"Night Hana!" Jin and Jungkook said together. Jungkook reached over to press the end button, but paused.

"Sleep well, okay?" he said.

"You don't have to worry about that…" she yawned. Jungkook grinned,

"Goodnight Hana."

_ *Beep!_

_FaceTime has ended._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning, Hana woke to sunlight gleaming on her face. Blinking heavily, her room came slowly into focus.

"Good morning…" she muttered to herself. Getting shakily to her feet, she subconsciously glanced out of her window. The tree on the other side blew softly in the breeze, as rays of golden sun shone through the breaks in the leaves. Picking up her duck slippers, she slumped drowsily down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Several things happened at once.

Hana's drowsy eyes fell upon a man standing behind her kitchen table. Jumping in panic, she let out small scream. The man dropped something that made a harsh clatter against the tile floor. Squeezing her eyes shut, she flung her slippers in the general direction of the stranger.

"Hana! It's just-ow!" Opening one eye, Hana saw, to her relief, her brother Yoongi. He had his right hand clasped over his face. "Ah…you hit me in the eye with your stupid slipper!" He grunted.

"Yoongi! I didn't recognize you…sorry." Hana let out a small giggle that was greeted by a scowl from Yoongi.

"Jeez, I came to apologize and I get attacked! Look, I even made you cereal!" He gestured in an offended manner at a bowl in front of him. Hana looked down at generous portion of Special K, practically swimming in milk.

"Well, thank you." She said. "Next time tell me when you dye your hair though. You scared the crap out of me."

The reason she hadn't recognized her own brother at first, was he now had grayish-purple hair. This wasn't unusual, the members constantly were changing hair colors; Hana understood that. However, it did get rather perplexing when one day a member has brown hair, then the next it's cherry red. "Did you dye it this morning?" Hana asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah."

"But how did you get it done so fast?" She said, now even more confused.

"I had time…it's three o'clock in the afternoon after all." Yoongi added.

"What! I slept in _that_late?" Hana shrieked, _I can't believe I wasted most of the day! _Yoongi bent down and picked up the spoon he had dropped. Staring intently at it, he said,

"I came over t-"

"To unlock my door." Hana said pointedly.

"Yes, and apologize for overreacting yesterday. I just get…so…so agitated and scared when you…how do I say it?"

"Have a mind of my own?" Hana suggested, trying to keep her voice steady.

"No! Not exactly…I just hate…I can't understand…" Yoongi trailed off, causing a small spark of anger to flare up in Hana. _Why won't he open up to me? He needs to tell me something, I know he does. _She watched him closely, urging him in her mind to go on. When he didn't oblige her, she spoke up,

"Yoongi, I'm twenty now. I don't need you to baby me anymore. I should be able to go out with the guys, have fun by myself, and just be able to live my life without you constantly monitoring me!" Yoongi flinched at her words, but remained silent. Hana couldn't stop herself from going on, she needed to get all of her thoughts out while he would listen. "What's happened to you? You're not opening up to me, you are stressed out all the time, and you are acting strange around the guys. Don't think they don't notice, they're worried about you too! …Just, tell me what's wrong."

"Hana I, I just need some time…"

_Beep!_

Yoongi glanced down at his phone, "Jimin is here to pick me up. I-I should go." He turned to leave, but, on impulse, Hana grasped his hand. Their eyes met, and Hana could see worry and something else that she couldn't quite interpret, shining in Yoongi's eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like an hour.

"Yoongi, I'll always be here for you," Hana finally breathed. "Even if you don't want me to help you, I'll still be here." Yoongi opened his mouth to say something, but then slowly closed it again. Giving his hand a little squeeze, she smiled reassuringly. _He doesn't need me to be mad at him right now. He just needs support from me and the boys, that's all. Whatever he's going through will work out in the end. _The kitchen door flung open, causing them both to jump.

"Hana!" A flash of orange-ish color flew across the room, wrapping her into a warm hug. A moment later she realized that it was Jimin, and the flash of orange was his hair.

"Jimin oppa! I haven't seen you in so long!" she giggled, hugging him back. They rocked back and forth in a playful manner, until Yoongi cleared his throat loudly. Jimin pulled away, and leisurely walked over to him. Yoongi glowered at Jimin, but accepted his hug nonetheless.

"Sorry I barged in like that." Jimin sighed, running his fingers subconsciously through his hair. "But I couldn't resist coming and seeing you, Hana, before I left with Yoongi Hyung."

"It's fine, I'm glad you did!" Hana said. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're all meeting up at Panda Express, then maybe going shopping!"

"Wait, you didn't say anything about _shopping_." Said Yoongi, a note of indignation in his voice. Jimin bumped him on the shoulder, smirking.

"Because I'm your ride, you have to come."

"Or, once you get out to go shopping, I can drive the car back to the dorm. I also have a license, if you don't remember." Jimin pursed his lips,

"How am I going to get home then?"

"Get a ride with Jungkook or something." Said Yoongi, unconcerned. Letting out a tiny huff, Jimin shot Hana a _please convince him _look. She winked,

"Can I come? I'd love to go shopping with you after a nice meal." Yoongi's face, just as Hana expected, somewhat darkened at her words.

"It'd be great if you came along!" Jimin said, clapping softly. _Perfect, _Hana thought, _Yoongi will have to go shopping now that I'm going with Jimin. He despises anything that can even remotely be a date. _


End file.
